The present invention relates to an extendible crank of fishing reel so as to increase the arm of force when rotating the crank.
A conventional fishing reel generally is attached to the fishing rod and includes a mandrel around which the fishing line is scrolled. A crank is connected to the mandrel so that when rotating the crank, the fishing line is scrolled back and the fish on hook can be pulled close to the user. The conventional crank has a fixed length which is the arm of force when rotating the crank. When a heavy fish is on hook, the user has to use a larger force to rotate the crank to retrieve the fishing line and to pull the fish back. Therefore, if the arm of force is short, it is difficult for the user to rotate the crank. Besides, the fishing reel is usually connected to the handle of the fishing rod and the user holds the handle with one hand and uses the other hand to rotate the crank of the fishing reel. The crank could hit the hand holding the handle.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a crank assembly of the fishing reel and the assembly comprises a tube having a passage including a circular section and a polygonal section.
A crank includes a first part and a second part which extends perpendicularly from the first part. The first part is movably inserted in the passage and includes a first section having a circular cross section so as to be movably received in the circular section of the passage, and a second section having a polygonal cross section so as to be movably received in the polygonal section of the passage. A recess is defined in a side of the polygonal section and a bead and a first spring are received in the recess.
A second spring is mounted to the first section and an end member fixedly connected a distal end of the first section.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an extendible crank of a fishing reel and the crank can be extendible so as to increase the arm of force when rotating the crank.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a crank assembly wherein the a proper angle is defined between the axis of the fishing rod and the crank so as to enhance the use of convenience.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.